


Sugar Baby owo

by Willy_Wanker



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bribery, Brother/Brother Incest, Content approved by SCAR, First Time, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hormones, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, SCAR Halloween 2020, Shotacon, Stripping, Sugar, Trick or Treating, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: This story is short and sweet but Mac's special treat this Halloween sure isn't.
Relationships: Terrence (Foster's Home)/Mac (Foster's Home)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: SCAR Halloween 2020 Contest, Sin Corps





	Sugar Baby owo

The brim of Bloo's witches hat flapped in the brisk evening air. The full moon was high in the clear night sky.

"So what do you think you'll have as your one piece of candy tonight?" The imaginary friend asked, quirking a brow.

Mac slightly rifled through his plastic pumpkin shaped bucket while walking back to Foster's and pondered. The chestnut haired boy hummed in contemplation, "I don't know but it's the only time I get to have candy all year so whatever is the biggest and sweetest!" He exclaimed as his green dinosaur tail flopped around in the cross breeze.

They continued to walk until reaching the massive wrought iron gate on 1123 Wilson Way. 

They stopped and hugged, "Bye Bloo, see you tomorrow." He said waving as he dashed off eager to get home.

Mac was quite fast at getting home from Foster's; he had a lot of practice of course. He swung open his front door closing it with a loud thud behind him and proceeded to dump out his haul of the night onto the living room floor.

Unbeknownst to him Terrence was laying quietly on the couch in the living room.  
Forced to babysit he was going to make the best of this situation. He glared at his little brother spreading out his candy waiting for his chance to enact his rudimentary plan.

Mac threw up his hands in discontent, "Not a single big bar, nothing but mini stuff!" He exclaimed, in a disappointed huff.

"Hey I got a tric...treat for you," The elder hollered from the couch.

Mac whipped his head around a little spooked. He saw his brother on the couch, his tall frame stretched from end-to-end with what looked like a thin tan pastry box resting on his stomach.

Mac was intrigued he got up and walked over, curiously placing a finger to his lip. 

Terrence opened the box, "You can have the whole thing on the condition you eat it from the box." 

Mac loomed over Terrance's midsection and looked at the tasty confectionery. It looked like a kolache roll about 6 inches long decked out in a thick white frosting with gummy worms. Mac gave Terrence a pointed look and then glanced at his mediocre pile of small candy bars and lollipops. 

Mac grabbed the box with his small hands, "Deal!" He agreed but Terrence's firm grip kept the box in place.

"The box stays here," he said with an ever widening grin.

Mac's bottom lip upturned as his suspicious gaze fell on his older brother, he again looked over his shoulder at his disappointing candy selection, "Fine." 

He leaned in and with one lick of the sugary frosting, he was hooked. His pupils dilated as his entire body began to vibrate with an energetic vigor.

Terrence placed his hands behind his head letting his sugar crazed little brother go to town on his hardening sugar glazed 13 year old dick.

Mac made short work of the thick sweet outer coating, "MORE!" he shouted, like a heroin addict going through withdrawal. The 8 year old ripped off the box in an attempt to get at any remaining residue at his base on his strands of wiry pubes. 

"More frosting will come out if you pump it like this," the elder moaned as his hand encompassed the younger's guiding them up and down his slick shaft.

Pre cum began to dribble out of his bulbous deep red head from Mac's frantic and sloppy hands. 

Terrence felt his brother's back and unzipped his dinosaur onesie costume exposing his cartoon undie clad rear. His hand dove underneath the tight elastic to fondle his little brother's sexy ass.

His fingers slowly started to worm their way inside, causing Mac to squirm.

The boy pulled at his costume as he began to sweat. His hair laid damp against his forehead as he shimmied free from his stifling outfit.

Max's heart rate was lowering, his fevered pace slowing. Terrence could tell he needed another hit. The black haired boy reached out his arm to grab a bottle of chocolate syrup from the table next to the couch. 

"Kneel on my chest and I'll let you lick this off of me," he offered, with a slight grin smirking across his face. 

Mac looked at the bottle of the forbidden nectar of the gods and stepped out of dinosaur onesie, naked he eagerly hopped onto Terrence ready for the Hershey's syrup to be poured on his brother's erect cock.

Terrence briefly admired his lil bro's hairless pink rose bud before unscrewing the cap and dumping the entire bottle out over his purple cherry head. 

Mac, again was completely overtaken and enthralled by his sugary high, he vigorously lapped up and down his shaft. While his teenage brother indulged in some fine dining himself.

Terrence's thumbs spread his tender 8 year old cheeks and licked at his tight ring of flesh trying to loosen his nubile hole. All the while Mac had begun deep throating his meat. 

The 13 year old soon worked his tongue in darting it in and out with ease, his cupped Mac's erect boyhood. He stroked all 3 inches and firmly played with his smooth balls while eating him out. 

Mac writhed in pleasure but soon his body went limp from cumming for the first time, at his brother's hands no less.

The hormonal teen couldn't hold on much longer, he came up for air and moaned.

He leaned forward flipping Mac over. The boy gave an angry glare.

"Let me fuck you and I'll let you have all of your candy and I'll tell mom someone stole it," he groaned almost begging.  
He got up and grabbed an arm full of candy and tossed it down on one end of the couch, "Here, go ahead have it." 

Mac didn't say anything really just incoherent jittery rambling and shook his head up and down rapidly, he dove head-first into the pile of candy, sticking his supple tushie in the air ready to be mounted. 

Terrence rested one knee on the center couch cushion and he firmly planted his hands on the boy's hips. 

His cock throbbed as he lined up his tip to his little brother's virgin hole. He applied a bit of pressure at the entrance with his head coaxing his head inside partially. He bit his lip and thrusted hard pulling Mac in close. 

Mac let out a meek yelp at the sudden intrusion but went back to indulging in handfuls of chocolate and other sugary treats. 

Terrence was drooling while slam fucking his younger brother, "Maybe I could get him to do this more often," he thought, thoroughly enjoying his new cock sleeve.

He continued to roughly roll his hips into his brother's soft bum, the sound of skin slapping could be heard from outside. The couch creaked rhythmically as he pounded that tight boy pussy. Mac was a sticky drooling mess.

Terrence's balls seized as he reached the peak of his biological ecstasy, he shot load after load of pent up teenage semen into his new sugar baby and slowly pulled out. He admired his work as globs of his thick cum oozed out of his younger brother's gaping hole.

Now it was time for Terrence's turn for dessert, he leaned down taking a lick of Mac's creampie giving him some aftercare for his wrecked boy hole while groping his privates. Mac squirted into his brother's hand for a second time, his nude body collapsed on the couch. He laid in a puddle of candy wrappers, sweat and semen. 

Both boys passed out on the couch in post orgasm bliss, their limbs entangled as Terrence cuddled with Mac. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience or If you'd like to meet people who enjoy similar sinful fics, join this server! [SCAR Server](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4). And check out our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works) to find similar works or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Halloween_2020) for the 2020 Halloween collection.


End file.
